Unrequited Love
by chocolate rules333
Summary: It really sucks when the person you like doesn't like you back. Bolin should know.


"So, how do I look?" Mako asked Bolin. He was grinning in his suit Asami had recently given him.

"Great!" Bolin replied as he gave his brother two thumbs up.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should fix my hair one more time and…" But Bolin cut his brother off with a chuckle.

"You look fine, Bro," he insisted. "You don't want to be late and Asami should be here in like two minutes."

Mako's eyes widened and he glanced at the clock. "Oh, crap. Let's go meet her."

The two brothers rushed down the stairs from their apartment. Asami was already standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking as beautiful as ever in a posh lavender dress. "Hey, running late?" she asked, smirking flirtatiously.

Mako blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, you know."

Bolin chuckled. "Lover boy here couldn't seem to get his hair right." Mako pushed him playfully and Asami laughed.

"See you later, Bolin," she said as she took Mako's arm and led him outside to where their driver waited.

"Have him home by twelve!" Bolin called after them. Mako rolled his eyes but waved to his brother as they got into the car.

Bolin walked away to the gym to get another hour of training, whistling to himself as he went. Mako had never seemed so happy before and it was great. If Mako was happy than his spirits were always lifted. He threw the door open to the gym and was surprised to see none other than Korra inside.

She was pelting the walls with earth disks and balls of fire with a ferocity that he had never seen from the Avatar before. She was so obsessed with destroying the wall that she didn't notice him.

He stood and watched her for a moment, enjoying the way the sweat glistened on her toned body and how her eyes sparkled in concentration. She was like no girl he had ever seen before. "Hey, Korra, what are you doing here?"

She gritted her teeth and didn't even look at him. "Training," she answered curtly, sending a wall of flames at the poor nets.

Bolin took a weary step backward. "Err... is something wrong?"

"No, why would you think that?" she barked as she stopped her rapid fire of bending and turned to face him.

Bolin shrunk back. "Well, you do seem rather angry."

Korra's expression softened a little. "I'm fine." But she turned and went back to killing the wall with fire bending.

"Are you sure?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah," she answered, sending an earth disk crashing into the wall. It split in half.

"Seriously Korra, you can talk to me," Bolin reassured, setting a hand on her shoulder.

Instantly, Korra grabbed his hand and pushed him away. "I said, I'm fine!"

Bolin stumbled, nearly falling backward. Korra's expression quickly turned guilty. "Oh, spirits, Bo, I'm sorry."

Bolin dusted himself off and gave her a weary smile. "Hey, no harm, no foul."

But Korra sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

"So you aren't fine, then?" he asked.

Korra let out a forlorn sigh. "Maybe not completely," she admitted.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bolin asked.

Korra shot a jet of water at the net. "Not really."

"Ah, come on, it'll make you feel better."

"Now you sound like Tenzin."

Bolin laughed. "Well, I guess we're both really smart."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine. But it's stupid and pathetic and completely unprecedented and… UGH" She growled in frustration and fire shot out of her hands, nearly charring Bolin, who yelped and ducked out of the way.

"Tell me, but please don't burn me to a crisp," he squeaked.

"Fine, it's that Asami chick. I mean, she just comes in and Mako goes all googley eyes for her and…" She took a deep breath, this time composing herself before frying Bolin's face off. "I'm jealous. There, I said it, judge all you want." She was too busy staring at the walls in shame to notice Bolin's shoulders visibly slump and his concerned expression turn to one of slight distain.

"You like Mako?" he asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

Luckily, Korra was either too upset or dense to notice. "Yep. I don't want to and I don't know why and I try to tell myself that I shouldn't worry about boys when I have _real_ Avatar responsibilities to worry about and he's a complete jerk but I just can't help it!" she ranted. She spoke so quickly that Bolin could hardly understand a word she said. She wiped madly at her face to hide the oncoming tears. "And now, just look," she muttered. "I'm going to start crying and I hate myself for getting so damn worked up and…" Bolin cut her off by pulling her into a hug. She melted into his chest and suppressed a sob.

"I'm sorry for being such a girl," she muttered.

Bolin gently patted her back. "Hey, Korra, it's okay," he reassured. "I've liked someone that likes someone else before too."

"Really?" Korra asked, although he could hardly understand because her voice was so muffled by his shirt.

"Yeah."

"It sucks."

"It does suck," he agreed bitterly. She hugged him for a few more seconds then pulled away. Her face was smudged with red and her hair was a mess but she managed to give him a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Bolin. You may be the best friend I've ever had."

Bolin shrugged and offered her a forced smile in return, which probably turned out more like a grimace. If only she knew that she wasn't the only one with a broken heart that night.

**Okay, that was just a short oneshot. Its based on the fact that I don't like Mako and Asami together and I love Mako and Korra but Bolin is just so much nicer and so much more deserving that he is. Plus, Korra is so dense that she doesn't have any idea she likes him. I really don't want him to have a broken heart, poor guy. Curse my Makorra tendency. I'm sorry, Bolin. I love you! Review if you want, thanks for reading.**


End file.
